To Find Love (Try Everything Once)
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Social life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry can be quite complicated. Especially when you don't know what or who you want. The story of several Hogwarts students finding love at any all costs. While learning that sometimes life isn't fair and we can't help but love the ones we love. Multiple slash, femslash, pairings and triads. M rating for later chapters in the stor
1. Draco

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Herbology Hangout, and The Insane Prompt Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for the Trope of Everyone is Gay. For the Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote for prompt number 822. Trope: Everyone is Gay. Warning for hints and mentions of sex. This story is going to be in the format of the television show Skins. So this should be interesting. The first POV chapter is going to be Draco. I hope you all enjoy To Find Love (Try Everything Once).**

Draco lay in bed staring into the dark trying to control his thought and keep them off the scene that had play out earlier that evening outside the Yule Ball. He'd been walking outside trying to clear his mind of certain thought about a certain member of the Tri-Wizard Tournament that should have been included. Minding his own business as passed several couples kissing outside.

"Draco," Blaise called as he caught up with Draco as he started down the stairs, "have you seen Theo at all tonight?"

Draco shook his head trying to ignore his thought that still revolved around Saint Potter and how snug his dress robes fit him. "He said something about having a date for the Yule Ball," Darco told Blaise. "Maybe he's among these couples making out with his girl."

Blaise stared at Draco like he'd just said the world was ending and that was alright. "Are you sure that's what he said?" Blaise asked as he looked back towards the kissing couples on the stairs and in the hallways.

Draco nodded and watched confused as Blaise stormed off. He'd known something was off about his two friends friendship for a while now. Maybe he'd have to ask Theo about it tomorrow. Continuing down the stairs his thoughts went back to Potter. He dimly wondered when Potter had started looked good in black.

"No, Draco," he scolded himself. "Potter doesn't look good. He's your self proclaimed enemy. He isn't attractive at all with his green eyes and soft black..." He slapped himself across the face. He'd been told his whole life by his parents and his grandparents that good Pureblood boys didn't think impure thoughts about other boys.

He walked down the rows of dark carriages some of which happened to be rocking and squeaking in time to their occupants actions. At least these people had someone they could engage with in something like this with.

He hadn't known he was running until he felt how ragged his breath was coming out of his mouth. His lungs seemed to burning as the thought of running away from his own thoughts made him chuckle to himself. Leaning against one of the carriages he watched the rocking of the adjacent one.

A long loud male moan came from the rocking carriage and the rocking gain speed.

"You like that," groaned a accented male voice. It sounded like one of the Drumstrang students had taken his date out here for a little fun. "Don't you?"

The answering voice was one that Draco would never have suspected in all his life. Good Pureblood boys didn't have this sort of relations with other boys and all that being true. But he couldn't deny that he knew the voice.

"Oh, you know I do, baby," moaned Theodore Nott as the seats started to squeak with the movement of the carriage and it's occupants. "Harder. I need you."

Draco's feet carried him away as fast as they could from the sounds of the rocking, squeaking carriage and the slap of skin on skin. It wasn't just the fact that one of his Pureblood friends was in the back of that carriage with another boy. It was the fact that just hearing them made his thoughts about Potter re-surge in the most unclean way.

"No, Draco," he hissed at himself. "Good Pureblood boys don't do that with other boys. Maybe Theo forgot about this." He stormed up the front steps of the castle to hear the screaming voice of Hermione Granger telling off her friends. Making the mistake of looking towards Potter he was pulled in by those green orbs that he could loose himself in for days if he...No. Good Pureblood boys don't think like that. He stormed off towards the Slytherin common room.

The next day he woke up on the couch entangled in a blanket with Pansy Parkinson. He doesn't remember much of what happened between the two of them but he knows that they did something.

"You seemed distracted last night," Pansy mused as she leaned up and kissed him.

Draco couldn't help himself but imagine that it was Potter pressed up against him firmly. Potter's soft lips touching his own. "I think Theo is dating another boy," he said worriedly but not just for the other boy. For himself too.

The common room door opened interrupting the conversation they'd been about to start. Theo walked in looking around to make sure that no one was still awake. He must not have seen them because he sneaks up the stairs without a word. Draco couldn't help notice how rumpled and dishelved the other boy looked and something strange stirred in him.

"Come back to the couch," Pansy purred pulled him back and straddling him capturing Draco's lips with her own.

As Draco lost himself in the pleasure that Pansy was giving him he couldn't help but lose the fact that it was Pansy. Pansy face had changed in his mind to one with green eyes and a lighting bolt on the forehead.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of To Find Love (Try Everything Once).**


	2. Theo

**Hey everyone. This is chapter to of To Find Love (Try Everything Once). This chapter was brought to you by The Library MC and Collection Goals on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wrote for the book The Decline of Pagan Magic by Bathilda Bagshot and that prompt was to write a smut chapter (20 points). Warning for a couple sex scenes. I hope you all enjoy Theo's chapter.**

The press of soft lips crashing on his own brought a jolt of adrenaline to Theo's body. When he'd thought of his kiss he'd never thought he'd be a fourth year in Hogwarts. Or that it would be with a total stranger from another country. Or for that fact that the person kissing him would happen to be another boy.

The muscular arms of the other boy wrapped gently around Theo's waist drawing him closer. He didn't even know the boy's name but something about the insistent biting on Theo's bottom lip made him open his mouth to the other boy.

"What's your name?" he panted out as they broke the kiss. He doesn't know what makes him ask the other boy's name he's pretty sure whatever is between them is purely physical and nothing else. That's the way he wants to keep it too. But he needs to know this guy's name because he can't keep calling him honey, or baby without having feeling behind them.

"Marcos," pants the other boy pulling insistently at Theo's shirt trying to take it off.

They've been hooking up in the broom closet since they first met at the beginning of the school but something about this time is much different than all the others. Theo pulled away from him.

"What are we doing, Marcos?" he asked the dark haired Bulgarian boy who looked like he'd been slapped. Ever since Theo could remember he's always liked boys. Not just boys in general but a certain Italian boy in his year.

"I thought you knew very well what we were doing," Marcos told him folding his arms over his chest. "You acted like you knew what you were doing." He smirked sauntering over and grinding against Theo's ass. "You felt like you knew what we were doing too."

"I wasn't saying it like that."

"What were you saying then?"

"What are we?"

"You said this was only a booty call," Marcos sighed a lustful look in his eyes as they roved over Theo's body. "What do you want this to be?" The older boy cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Theo sighed.

"Then shall we have some fun until you decide?"

Theo pulled away from the insistent rubbing of fabric against his sensitive flesh. It wasn't that he didn't want this. He'd been the one to ask for it after all. Especially that first time.

"Alright," Theo sighed. "But on one condition."

"What's that, seksi pantaloni?" Marcos asked slapping his ass further frustrating Theo.

"Go to the Yule Ball with me."

"Is that all?"

Theo nodded. Maybe he'd gather up his strength to tell Draco and Blaise that he was gay. Maybe if Blaise saw that Theo was gay he'd want to do the things that Marcos was doing to Theo to him.

"Of course I'll come with you."

Marcos closed the space between the two of them taking Theo's shirt off with no further resistance from the other boy. Hands sliding down Theo's chest to his belt which was soon on the floor.

"Shte te nakaram da se chuvstvash tolkova dobre, skupa," moaned Marcos he removed Theo's remaining clothes.

"I have no idea what you just said," Theo moaned kissing the other boy. "But it sounded sexy as hell."

The door knob rattled and turned as both boys rushed to put their clothes on. As the door opened Theo felt his face burn with embarrassment at being caught in this position. Not that they'd been able to start anything with Theo's insistence that he ask Marcos to the Yule Ball first. Which could be looked at as something to be thankful for.

"Here you are, Theo," Blaise exclaimed walking in. "Draco and I have been looking for you all over." The tan boy walked over his best friend looking between the blonde boy and the dark haired muscled Bulgarian. "Is there a problem here?"

"No problem, Blaise," Theo insisted. "Go on along and I'll be right behind. I'm just furthering relations with our friends from Drumstrangs." He chuckled at his own little pun.

"Don't be long," Blaise said turning back around and walking back out the door.

As soon as the door was closed Marcos went to attach his lips back to Theo's again. Theo held up his hands knowing full well that he couldn't be with Marcos knowing that Blaise was waiting for him. "We'll pick this up later," he whispered kissing the other boy good bye. "Or after the Yule Ball."

"Until then," Marcos murmured kissing him again.

Theo had been walking down the hallway when he heard another set of footsteps fall into step with his own. He hadn't realized that anyone had seen him and Marcos leave their little love nest. If you could call what they had love anyway.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked as he watched his best friend out of the corner of his eye. "I didn't know that you were friends with one of the Bulgarians."

"Yeah," Theo said a blush coloring his cheeks.

"So? What was that all about?"

"Just asking Marcos's advice on asking someone out to the Yule Ball."

"Got a girl in mind?"

"I've got someone in mind. But I don't think they'd want to go with me so I asked someone else."

"You've got a date to the Yule Ball?"

Theo nodded remembering the insistent way Marcos had been grinding against him earlier while they were talking about the Yule Ball. He knew Marcos had only agreed so that they could get back to having sex. Or the very least start to. "You don't know them," Theo told Draco.

"What's going on?" Blaise asked walking over to join them.

"Theo's got a date to the Yule Ball," Draco told Blaise with a smirk. "You left it until right up to the wire though. Might want to be careful about that in future."

"Do we know her?" asked Blaise dark eyebrow arched and hint of jealousy in his voice.

"You don't know them," Theo told Blaise.

"Maybe you'll introduce us to her before you guys abscond to wherever you go nowadays?"

The rest of the day seemed to go by like nothing. Theo had spent some time studying up on some Bulgarian words to use on Marcos when things got steamy that night. Which he was pretty sure was what the muscular boy wanted to happen. Dressing quickly in his dress robes which were a soft blue color Theo walked to the hallway outside the Great Hall.

"You look prekrasno plenitelno," Marcos smirked holding his hand out to Theo.

"Thank you," Theo said taking the hand that was held out. "I think."

Marcos started to walk towards the door leading out of the castle confusing Theo deeply. Hadn't they agreed to go to the Yule Ball together? They were going the exact opposite way of the Yule Ball.

"The Yule Ball is that way," Theo pointed out pointing back to the Great Hall as they reached the door.

"We can do that type of dancing later," Marcos pointed out. "I have a different type of dance that I wanted to do with you. One that was interrupted earlier on in the day."

"We'll get caught," Theo whined as Marcos pulled him towards the lines of carriages that carried some of the adult guests that hadn't been there earlier.

"No we won't," Marcos told him pressing his lips against Theo's as he pressed the younger boy up against one of the large black carriages that had carried some guest or other.

"Marcos," moaned Theo feeling the other boy's hand down his pants massaging his swollen cock to stiffness.

"Tell me you want me," the other boy said rubbing insistently on Theo's twitch cock. "Tell me you want me and only me."

"I want you," moaned Theo as Marcos opened the door to the carriage and motioned Theo inside. Theo crawled into the black carriage the interior was more warm than he'd expected it to be. The black leather seats would be murder on his knees he knew this much from some experimenting when he was younger.

A fur cloak was thrown over the rough looking leather as lips connected with Theo's neck. Kissing, sucking, and biting against the sensitive flesh there. Theo knew there would marks there tomorrow but he didn't care. If he didn't have it now he was going to explode in more ways than one.

"Theo," moaned Marcos as he quickly shed his own clothes taking Theo's off, "I need you."

"I need...," Theo whined rubbing against Marcos. "I need it. Now." The loud moan that left Theo's lips as the other boy stretched his entrance to the breaking point was filled with lust.

With a harsh quick up thrust of his hips against the younger boy's hips, which drew out a louder moan, Marcos smirked against Theo's neck, "You like that," he said in thick Bulgarian accent. "Don't you?"

"Oh, you know I do, baby," moaned Theo moving in rhythm with Marcos's thrusts and the hand bringing him up to his highest high that he's ever had with anyone. "I'm going to..." he squealed out as he came all over Marco's hand.

It didn't take that much longer for Marcos to spill his scorching hot seed into Theo. "Obicham te," Marcos moaned as he rode his orgasm out. Both boys fell to their sides as Marcos held Theo flush against him. "I love you," murmured in accented English over and over as he peppered Theo's neck, shoulders, and face with kisses.

They end up staying in the back of that carriage all night and missing out on the Yule Ball and it's fun. But they had had their own fun. Tinged with something akin to regret on Theo's part. The whole time he was with Marcos all he could think of was Blaise. Blaise's lips on his skin. Blaise's hand touching him bringing him to his high. Blaise pounding into as he could.

"I enjoyed last night," Marcos said as they dressed early that morning. "Maybe we can do this again tonight?"

"No," Theo said as finished buttoning up his shirt. "I think this had better stay a casual fling." With that said he exited the carriage and made the long walk back to the Slytherin common room. He didn't feel shame as the walk the morning after was commonly called. He'd done what he needed and he'd have a lot to make up for once he finally got Blaise as his own.

"Someone's doing the walk of shame," Blaise crowed. "How was she? Was she a good shag?" He raised his eyebrows wriggling them over at his best friend. If only Theo knew how Blaise felt for him.

**I hope you all enjoyed Theo's chapter. The next few chapter will be as follows Harry, Ginny, Ron, and a Draco/Harry chapter.**


	3. Blaise

**Hey everyone. This chapter of To Find Love (Try Everything Once) was brought to you by The Library (MC and Collection Goals). I wrote another chapter for Jiggery Pokery and Hocus Pocus by Brain Gagwilde: Submit a chapter of your MC this month (15 points), and Toadstool Tales by Beatrix Bloxam: Write 1000 words of your multichap. Warning for a whole of swearing and a sex scene at the end. I hope you all enjoy Blaise's Point of View chapter.**

Blaise Zabini yawned as he heard the door to the Slytherin dormitory open and wondering who would be sneaking in here this early in the morning. Blinking his eyes open he looked over towards Theo's bed to find that it was still made. Blinking again he turned towards Draco's bed to see that one still made too.

Theo whose cheeks were tinted a deep red tried to play it off like he hadn't just walked into the room looking all rumpled and the like. "I didn't know anyone would be up at this hour," Theo stated.

"Someone's doing the walk of shame," Blaise crowed. "How was she? Was she a good shag?" He raised his eyebrows wriggling them over at his best friend. Blaise knew that hearing about Theo's conquest would hurt him more than anything in this world but he'd put himself through that pain for his best friend.

"It's not what you think, Blaise," Theo explained hastily as he sat down on his own bed and undressed. "We just kind of stayed up all night talk and stuff." He just forgot to add that the 'and stuff' included him being stuffed in a way.

"You don't have anything to explain to me, mate." Blaise hated himself for saying that because he knew that something more had gone on between Theo and his Yule Ball date. Something deep inside him was telling him that. "I was looking for you all over the place. Where were you guys? You and your date that is."

"We were around." Theo hated lying to Blaise about what happened with Marcos.

"So are we going to meet her?" Blaise cocked an eyebrow at Theo watching as the other boy squirmed uncomfortably on the edge of his bed. "Draco and I want meet this girl whose caught your eye, mate."

"They're going to be leaving soon..."

"Tell her your best friends want to see the perfect shag you've been going on about for weeks."

Theo blushed as he crawled under the comforter and pulled it up this chin. Pretending to fall fast asleep so that Blaise wouldn't want to continue the conversation.

Seeing Theo fall fast asleep without answer him angered Blaise a little. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he also felt a tad bit jealous of this mystery girl. Whoever she was was stepping in on his Theo. Not that he'd ever taken the step to make Theo his. But he also didn't think that Theo would go for him in that way. "Wanker," he muttered over at the sleeping boy. Rolling over decided that he'd follow Theo the next day and see who this mystery girl was.

Waking up before Theo did the next day Blaise quickly dressed in a tee shirt and pair of jeans pulling on his trainer before jumping back into bed. He pulled the covers back up so it looked like he was still very firmly asleep before pretending to do thus. He heard shuffling from Theo's bed and groan as feet hit the cold floor.

The sound of the door opening and closing a few minutes later alerted Blaise to the fact that Theo had just left the room. Getting out of bed without making a sound to wake the others, he knew how much Crabbe and Goyle hated be woken up on the weekend, he followed Theo out of the dormitory. He could now hear the sound of the common room opening and voices speaking in hushed tones.

"My Theo," a hushed voice sailed through the air. Blaise couldn't make out whether it was male or female from this distance. He crouched low as he began to walk down the stairs as the door was shutting behind Theo.

"Damn it," Blaise hissed. "I was this close."

"Yeah," Draco piped up making Blaise jump practically out of his skin. "You were that close. To being caught. Did you think that funny little crouching thing you were doing was going to stop Theo seeing you on the stairs?"

Blaise laughed. "You have a point. But don't you want to see who she is?"

"What?" Draco asked know that Theo wasn't meeting up any she at any hour.

"The girl he's shagging. Don't you want to know who she is?"

"I think I'm good not knowing, mate." Draco put his hand on Blaise's shoulder comfortingly. He was beginning to suspect that Blaise was jealous of Theo's little booty call from last night. Not that anything about the guy Theo had been with last night sounded little at all. A chuckle left his lips as he went to head back up the stairs. "I'm to bed. You should head back to bed too before you find out something you might regret knowing about."

"I'm finding out who is," Blaise insisted hating the know tone of voice that Draco used in reference to who Theo was seeing. Or who Theo was doing things with. Walking the rest of way down the stairs Blaise went out the common room door. He could still hear the whispers from Theo and his girlfriend.

Hurrying up ahead so he wasn't to far behind Blaise gritted his teeth in frustration trying to keep his shoes from making any sounds on the stone floor. He didn't want to alert Theo or his girlfriend that they were being followed until they couldn't do anything but talk to him. Then he'd make himself known to them.

A door up ahead opened and closed a few minutes later. They must have just entered a unused classroom or a broom closet. A smirk formed on Blaise's face as he walked towards the way the sound had come from. He was just about to enter a classroom when he heard Theo giggle at something.

"I've got you," Blaise muttered as he neared the door of the broom closet that the giggle had come from. "Let's see who you're mystery girl is then Theo."

He was about to open the door when he heard a male groan come from within the broom closet. Blaise's eyes widened as he realized that the sound hadn't come from Theo. Theo's voice sounded much more delicate than that.

"My Theo," came the Bulgarian accented voice, "you make me feel so good."

Hearing footsteps approach from the other side of the corridor Blaise jumped into one of the many alcoves to hide behind a statue. He poked his head out a little to see Professor McGongall walking towards the broom closet. His eyes widened in realization. Theo was in there with another boy. One of the Bulgarians. He couldn't let Theo get caught. Especially like this.

"Professor McGongall," he panted rushing over to her pretending he'd just run from the dormitories, "you need to come quick. Someone's injured and I can't find Professor Snape."

"You can't find him?" Professor McGongall questioned.

"It's very serious."

Sighing Professor McGongall head towards the Slytherin common room. Blaise watched as she went making sure that she was well gone before he stormed over to the closet door and flung it open. Theo bloody Nott owed him for saving his ass. As he walked into the broom closet came face to face with something he didn't want to see. Theo on his hands and knees arching his back into the chest of the tall dark haired Bulgarian who was ramming into him.

Theo's eyes opened wide at hearing the door slam open. He squealed in shock trying to pull away from Marcos who was to lost in his own actions to realize what was happening.

"Marcos," Theo squealed as the hands on his hips tightened holding him in place. "Stop," he squealed pulling against the hands on his hips. He finally got himself free of the other boy and turned to Blaise. "Blaise," his voice trembled as he took in Blaise's shocked face, "it's not what it looks like."

Blaise stared at Theo standing in front of him cheeks flushed from the exertion of what had been happening a moment ago. He wanted to yell and scream and tell Theo that it damned well was what it looked like. But he didn't really have a right to be yelling at Theo. Theo wasn't his. Even though he wanted him to make him his. He really did.

"Who is this?" the Bulgarian grunted out angrily at being interrupted from his fun.

"Not now," Blaise heard Theo hiss as the sound of fabric be pulled up legs sounded from the room Blaise had just left. Blaise was halfway down the hallway when he heard the footsteps racing after him. "Blaise," Theo called out to him desperately, "wait up. I can explain."

Blaise whirled around forgetting that he wanted Theo to be his. Forgetting any feelings he'd had a few minutes ago for the panting red faced boy in front of him. All he could see now was the lust filled look on Theo's face as he allowed himself to be taken from behind. "You don't have to explain a thing, Theo," Blaised stated bitterly. "I'm not your and your not mine. You've done absolutely nothing fucking wrong."

"Then why are you acting like I have?" Theo asked desperation clear in his voice. If he wasn't in the wrong why was Blaise so mad at him? If he hadn't done anything wrong why was Blaise looking at him like he was something dirty on the bottom of his shoe?

"If you have to ask you don't deserve to know." Blaise stormed off as Theo called after him desperately to stop and come back and talk to him. Blaise really did want to come talk to him. He wanted to tell Theo how he felt about him. But he just couldn't get what he'd seen out of his mind and probably wouldn't any time soon. Maybe he'd tell Theo he loved him at some point but not now.

**I hope you all enjoyed Blaise's point of view chapter. I know I promised other characters before this one but it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. So like I said in the last chapter coming up soon will be point of view chapters for Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and a Draco/Harry chapter. **


End file.
